UNA BODA EN ELM STREET
by BloddyDemon
Summary: MIENTRAS FREDDY Y NANCY SE DAN CUENTA DE QUE LA FECHA PARA SU BODA ESTÁ MAL PUESTA EN LAS INVITACIONES, LOS INVITADOS SE REUNIRÁN Y PREPARARÁN PARA LA CEREMONIA.


UNA BODA EN ELM STREET:

Era una preciosa mañana en Elm Street, y en el 1428 se estaban revisando los preparativos para un evento especial.-¿todos han confirmado su asistencia?- peguntó Freddy a Nancy.- sí tengo aquí las confirmaciones para revisarlas…¡ OH DIOS MIO!- se desesperó la muchacha al ver un detalle de las invitaciones.- la fecha del evento está mal; aquí pone que la boda es hoy- ¡¿ cómo?!- gritó Freddy mirando las escrituras-¿qué hacemos?- Freddy pensó- sé quien podría ayudarnos…- Fred cogió su teléfono- It, escucha, necesito que pases nuestra boda de mañana a hoy…. De acuerdo, ven a mi casa lo antes posible, no hay tiempo que perder…

Mientras la pareja se reunía con su organizador, los invitados se preparaban para la fiesta, entre ellos, Jason Voorhees, quien fue invitado por Nancy, se encontraba preparándose en Crystal superzombie estaba frente a un tocador mientras su madre le colocaba una pajarita en el cuello de su traje de etiqueta- "gracias mamá".- escribió en una pequeña pizarra.- de nada hijo, pórtate bien con Freddy ¿quieres?- "si mamá, tranquila…"

En otra zona, en Elm street, Freddy había llegado a una casa grande y oscura con la esperanza de que lo ayudaran- ¿Margaret?—una mujer pelirroja con un crucifijo colgado en un collar abrió la puerta- Hola kruger, ¿qué pasa?- necesito que me arregles el traje para la boda- Lo siento, tengo que prepararme para la ceremonia. Pero Lil Miss Rarity está aquí, te ayudará- Margaret cerró la puerta tras de sí dejando a Fred dentro de la sala, quien se dirigió a la única habitación iluminada de la casa y se quedó en el umbral de la puerta.-¿Rarity?- La perturbadora unicornio se giró- Hola Fred, ¡ qué te trae por aquí?- necesito que me arregles el traje que usaré en la boda para hoy.- ¡¿HOY?! Pero si el viernes me puse a coser los trajes de los invitados…. Dios llevo 5 días cosiendo… te ayudaré Fred pero hay que darse prisa, no queda mucho tiempo….

En otro lugar, una joven de piel blanca, pelo negro como la ceniza y una sudadera lila se arreglaba ante el espejo- ¡DATE PRISA NINA! No quiero llegar tarde- la dijo a su acompañante- ya voy Jeff…- se echó un último vistazo en el espejo, encontrándose a una mujer de cabellos marrones, sin ojos y con la cara ensangrentada.- ¡Mary1 no me asustes así, no tiene gracia…¿ no deberías irte a la boda'- sip y necesito tu ayuda, necesito transportarme en un espejo.- de acuerdo.- Nina descolgó el espejó y bajó al coche para marcharse con Jeff.

Mientras, en un bosque cercano, en una cabaña abandonada, un hombre con estilo de Steedeson y sin rostro había llamado a la puerta.- hola Slenderman.- Dijo un perro con rostro rojo abriendo la puerta.- Hola Smile Dog, ¿preparado?- casi, es que no me acabo de decidir…¿ qué es mejor para una boda, collar de cuero o platino?- para una boda es obvio que platino, vámonos – el perro lanzó el collar al aire y se lo puso al vuelo- ya estoy preparado, vámonos.

Mientras tanto en una zona cercana, un cenobita esperaba pacientemente a su acompañante. Divisó una figura, de una chica corriendo en su dirección , tenía el pelo castaño y llevaba un vestido con un bolso a juego- Siento el retraso,Pinhead,- se disculpó Carrie – pero había que evitar un accidente- dijo cogiendo de su bolso a una criatura similar a un mono, adorable y peludito- Se había roto una llave de bomberos en la calle y Gizmo casi se moja- el pequeño mogai se asustó solo de pensarlo y se abrazó a Carrie- será mejor que nos lo llevemos- dijo Pinhead- vayámonos, ya no queda mucho tiempo.

En otra zona del las afueras del pueblo, cerca de la carretera, en una pizzería otro grupo de amigos se retocaba para acudir a la ceremonia- ¿fazbear?- - preguntó un animatronico con forma de conejo desde el umbral de la puerta- Dime Bonnie, ¿ todos están listos?- Sí, y BB está a buen recaudo, Foxy lo encerró en el cuarto de recambios "accidentalmente" – Jajajajaja… ese zorro de mar sabe lo que hace, no tardaré – Bonnie abandonó la sala y Freddy Fazbear abrió una caja de regalo- ¿lo tienes todo?- preguntó a una siniestra marioneta de rostro blanco que se asomaba con una enorme bolsa de regalos- afirmativo , que lo paséis bien…. – Perfecto Mike y Vicent nos llevan hasta el ayuntamiento para la boda, démonos prisa.

El tiempo se acababa y solo quedan dos cosas por revisar, que la comida del banquete llegase al ayuntamiento y que los músicos estuvieran preparados.

En el centro de Sprinwood, en una pastelería aparentemente vacía, una luz dejaba ver a dos monstruos conversando- ¿tienes todo preparado?- preguntó Nancy a una poni rosa de crin lacea y mirada perdida- Sí, todo el banquete y los cupcakes especiales que pediste. El camión acaba de irse hacia el ayuntamiento para llevar la comida allí como ordenaste, pero la tarta aun sigue aquí, era muy delicada como para un viaje en camión ¿me ayudarías a llevarla?- pero tardaremos casi una hora.- no te preocupes, después de todo, la novia siempre llega tarde…

Casi todos habían llegado, el tiempo se acababa y solo faltaban dos personas por llegar: los músicos; DJ- ZOM 100 un zombi que hacía música electrónica y Erick , el famoso fantasma de la ópera .Ambos tyocaban la música para la boda, con una mezcla de clásico y electrónico , cuando se dieron cuenta de algo- ¡DIOS MIO! Vamos a llegar tarde a la boda…- Unos segundos después un enorme coche destrozaba la puerta del garaje mientras era conducido por la extraña pareja de compañeros.

Tales eran sus prisas que fueron, casi atropellándolos, recogiendo a todos los invitados, quienes, poco a poco, se había ido acumulando en el, vehículo, incluida la novia, y por poco, a Fred quien esquivó al coche en el último segundo.

El coche frenó frente al ayuntamiento de forma que lanzó a sus ocupantes hacia el ayuntamiento. Los invitados cayeron sentados en sus sillas y milagrosamente el banquete, sin sufrir ningún daño.

Todo estaba perfecto, los invitados, aprovechaban la ausencia de Fred, para dejar los regalos en el recibidor, y, dos de ellos, tenían una interesante platica - ¡como que se te ha olvidado el regalo en casa!- repuso el mismísimo rey de los infiernos, de piel roja, parte inferior de su cuerpo de chivo y unos retorcidos cuernos negros, a una muchacha de piel gris resquebrajada, con ojos negros ; pelo largo morado, y vestida con una gabardina negra; quien portaba, además una guadaña – Yo me encargue del regalo de la boda de Pinhead- repuso la muerte- se supone que tú debías ocuparte de este…- Genial, venimos a una boda sin regalo para la pareja…- El cura, también conocido como el padre Karras, pidió que los invitados tomasen asiento para comenzar la ceremonia.—Queridos monstruos, demonios, y de más criaturas. Nos hemos reunido hoy aquí para unir en matrimonio a Freddy y a Nancy. Al veros auí hoy me doy cuenta de que los humanos mienten- dijo recorriendo la sala con los ojos a cada monstruo y a un intruso que se había colado en la boda, un changelin – es cierto que asesinamos y torturamos, puede solo que por venganza y que disfrutamos con ello. Pero también convivimos en nuestra sociedad- algunos invitados empezaron a llorar- y por ello estamos hoy aquí… Freddy ¿ tomas a Nancy como tu legítima esposa, amarla y respetarla hasta que vuestra relación se amargue y uno de los dos le sea infiel al otro- ….si- dijo el novio confundido- y tú Nancy ¿ tomas a Frederick Charls Kruger como tu legitimo esposo hasta que te abandone por una joven más atractiva.- Yo lo que quiero es casarme. – entonces,! yo os declaro marido y mujer¡…


End file.
